


Negotiations

by turtlebook



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kink Negotiation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebook/pseuds/turtlebook
Summary: A good girlfriend is always willing to work within her partner's boundaries.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylittlejaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlejaybird/gifts).



"Put the knives away, Maze."

"But they're my thing. You don't like my knives?"

"Not anywhere near my naked lady parts."

"Ugh fine."

"The rest of you is very welcome near my naked lady parts."

"Is this you asking me to go downtown?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with. I certainly wouldn't object... _oh!_ Oh, that's.... Very nice."

"You like my tongue, huh?"

"Your tongue... Your lips... Teeth - just a little! Mmm and your fingers..."

"All four?"

"Yes! Yes, I mean. Yes. That's good."

"Hey, so I was thinking I'd tie you up sometime, that's okay, right?"

"Yes."

"And maybe I'd sit on your face?"

"Yes."

"Or you can sit on mine. I'm not picky."

"Yes."

"I'm thinking a little anal -"

" _Yes._ "

"I've got this strap-on that -"

" _Yesssss._ "

"And the matching nipple clamps are great. You'll love them."

"Yes, Maze, oh my god yes."

"Nipple clamps, gotcha. I'll bring 'em next time along with my whip collection."

"Yes yes -"

"But not my knife collection? Just checking."

"YES YES YES OH GOD YES!"

"Geez, fine. But how do you feel about swords?"

"Ohh my god Maze. Whew. Okay. Let me just. Okay wow that was... Wow."

"Swords are hot, right? Knew it."

"Maze. Next time, maybe a little less talking, a little more tongue. But otherwise, perfect. And we can talk about the sword."


End file.
